Weight of the world
by somilia jenfia et kynia
Summary: pfff pas trop envie de l'écrire. KaiTala, KaiHDP hors du personnageKai qui ne veut plus vivre l'enfer de Tala, va chercher de L'aide au près de Rei KaiReipe Bryan dans le décor amoureux de Rei :P Viol, torture amour déchu, tristesse...Review PLZ
1. Weight of the world

_**Titre:**Weight of the world_

_**Auteures:**Bunny, Soso, Kyky, JenJen et Ria (ouais c le surplus qui écrit!)_

_**Déclaration **: Yaoi,, One-shot. Pas plus de truc a dire, outre que j'ai recommencé l'école, pis ke mon horaire yé laid, donc jvais me remettre a écrire :P_

* * *

«If you love me, then let go of me  
I wont be held down by who I used to be» 

«Si tu m'aimes, alors laisse-moi

Je ne serai pas retenu par qui j'étais»

* * *

Le lourd son du matin venait de se faire entendre. La vie triste et banale reprenait. Il ne restait plus rien de la journée qui s'était écoulée, tout recommençait, comme un mauvais film que l'on aurait mis sur « repeat ». Le ciel était ombragé, le soleil se cachait toujours, les nuages gris prenaient la place de la joie, il ne restait plus rien de ces jours heureux qui s'étaient échappé à travers la mer de la noirceur de son cœur. 

-Kai, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Rien, je t'ai réveillé?

-Oui.

Le jeune homme aux yeux rouge s'excusa, et se leva, parti vers la salle de bain, laissa l'autre dans le lit. Il s'était fait apprivoisé, si on pouvait dire, par un loup sauvage qui lui prenait toute son énergie, il était las, mais continuait à écouté tous les ordres que ce loup lui donnaient. Triste histoire. La fin de sa vie avait été marqué par le début de sa vie de couple avec le rouquin. Les années avaient passé depuis le bon vieux temps du beyblade, là où il jouait en compagnie de Takao, la tête folle, Max, le paquet de sucre ambulant, Kenny, le nerd, et de Rei, la nounou. 5 ans s'étaient écoulés, la mort lui aurait parue moins longue aujourd'hui. Il ne cessait de se repasser les mauvaises années qu'il gaspillaient à ces côtés. Lui qui tranquillement changeait au contact de ses 'amis', revenait rapidement en arrière, dans les années sombres et sans lumières, sans espoir…Tala le ramenait constamment à se ressasser les étapes difficiles passées dans l'abbaye avec son grand-père.

Il devrait sortir de cette roue de la destinée, briser le cercle qui le retenait prisonnier. Infernal cercle de la mort qui le poussait à être celui qu'il ne désirait plus être. S'il voulait partir et ne plus être au pris avec ce passé, et celui retenu par les chaînes, il devrait laissé tombé Tala…Mais comment le faire, il n'accepterait jamais de le laisser partir. Tala était une bête sauvage qui pouvait disséquer sa proie en seulement un coup…il avait souvent été battu par son amant lorsqu'il avait voulu défendre son opinion… Recherché de l'aide extérieure? Il avait du brisé tous les liens qu'il entretenait auparavant avec ses anciens amis…mais peut-être que Rei voudrait bien lui prêter son oreille qui fut par le passé si attentive au moindre caprices qu'un de ses amis pouvait avoir, il était toujours prêt à aider…mais peut-être que lui aussi avait changer depuis toutes ces années. Dieu sait que si quelqu'un passe sa vie à écouté les problèmes des autres, il se retrouve lui aussi privé de sa joie et est débordé par les choses qui lui arrivent. Si Rei écoutait toujours tout, ne deviendrait-il pas celui qu'on doit sauver? Mais Kai ne savait pas vers qui d'autre il pourrait se tourner, Max n'avait jamais eu la patience d'écouter les autres, Takao, c'était encore pire, et Kenny, non il ne l'aimait pas vraiment.

Il décida de sortir de la salle de bain, remarqua que son copain dormait, et laissa échapper un petit souffle de contentement. Il prit un papier qui traînait dans le fond d'un vieux tiroir, et pris son cellulaire. Il sortit silencieusement de la salle, et parti à l'extérieur.

Il composa le numéro de téléphone qu'il y avait sur le papier.

-Oui? Kon à l'appareil.

-…

-ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOO??????????

-Rei?, fit-il d'une voix presque muette

-Oui? Vous pouvez parler plus fort?

-…

-Si c'est une blague, allez-vous faire voir!

-…grand respire Rei, c'est Kai Hiwatari.

-KAI!? Ouah salut comment sa va? Oh mon dieu, je croyais que tu nous avait oublié moi! Quoi de neuf?

-…Où es-tu?

-…Ça va pas?

-…T'es où?

-Heu, au Japon? Je suis en train de magasiner avec Bryan, pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Tu es avec Bryan?

-XD Oui, bin je suis en contact avec tout le monde sauf Tala et toi, Bryan est en voyage ici, et il m'a appelé. T'es où toi?

-Au Japon aussi. Est-ce que je pourrais te voir, seul?

-…Hum, oui bien sûr. Quand? Et où?

-Ce soir, c'est possible?

-Hum, donne-moi deux seconde.

/Du côté de Rei/

-Bryan, on peut reporté le cinéma à demain?

À qui tu parles?

-Un vieil ami.

-Je peux lui dire quelque chose?

-…nah. Pourquoi ça te dérange qu'on reporte?

-Un peu…

-Pourquoi?

-Pff, passe le téléphone et tu le sauras!

-…ok, mais juste trois secondes!

//Au cellulaire//

-Hé le vieil ami de Rei, t'es mieux de valoir la peine! Tu me prend mon rendez-vous galant avec celui que je courtise, alors je te dis pas touche il est à moi!

-Bryan arrête ça! Rend-moi mon téléphone on sort pas ensemble!

-Mais, tu sais que je t'aime!

-Pff, si tu crois, j'annule tout le cinéma!

-NOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!

-…hum désolé. Ça va être correct pour ce soir, à quelle heure et où?

-Tu vas sortir avec Bryan…laisse on peut se voir une autre fois.

-Nah! Je veux te voir! Allez où et quand?!

-Je sais pas, vers minuit au parc Shyngaku?

-D'accord! Mais pourquoi si tard?

-On aura pas de problème. Bye, à ce soir.

* * *

Rei regarda le cadran de sa montre Tissot, gracieuseté de Lee pour sa fête. Il était minuit passé, et Rei commença à se demander si son ancien capitaine avait eu un problème, il aurait toujours pu l'appeler…mais appeler quelqu'un vers 1 heure du mat' sa ne se faisait pas vraiment. Il continua a regarder les ombres des passants. Ce parc avait beaucoup de visite, même si tard…et Rei ne se sentait pas plus en sécurité qu'il le fallait…il aurait bien aimé avoir Bryan à ses côtés en se moment précis! Il était grand et costaud, fort et, même si quelque fois chiant, très aimable depuis quelques temps. Rei aimait bien être avec lui, enfin, après avoir surmonté sa peur du jeune Russe lavende. 

Une ombre se fit sentir plus proche, et Rei tenta de ramener son cerveau vers le monde réel, il se retourna et vit une tête au cheveux plats avancé devant lui.

-Kai?, fit-il espérant.

-Oui.

-Ouf tu m'as fait peur! Arriver de dos comme ça!

-Désolé et merci de m'avoir attendu pendant tout ce temps.

-Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air d'aller toi! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Si je te parle, tu crois que tu pourras m'aider, et ne rien dire!

-Je ferai tout mon possible Kai, tu le sais. Je te l'ai promis autrefois, peu importe le temps que ça prendra si jamais tu veux me parler et le confier à moi, je serai l'épaule sur laquelle tu pourras toujours compter.

-J'ai un gros problème, fit-il d'une voix presque muette.

-Kai avant que tu m'en parles, veux-tu aller ailleurs?

-D'accord.

-Il y a beaucoup trop de monde ici. Aller, j'habite près, sa te dérange pas de venir chez moi?

-Non, on sera en sécurité…

Rei aurait voulu comprendre, mais laissa tomber, Kai lui parlerait et lui expliquerait tout.

Ils marchèrent près de 10 minutes, et un bâtiment se présenta devant eux, un joli immeuble d'habitation au couleur joviale, pas du tout comme le bâtiment où vivait Kai. Ensuite, ils y entrèrent, prirent l'ascenseur et montèrent jusqu'au 14e étage. Rei sorti le premier et mena la marche jusqu'à son appartement. Le numéro 444, Kai le nota mentalement, tout comme il avait fait depuis la sortie du parc pour pouvoir retrouvé ce lieu de paix.

-Voilà, fait comme chez toi!

Oh, Kai ne voulait pas! Et Rei remarqua que son ami était figé, il se senti mal, et s'excusa poliment envers Kai qui lui dit que ce n'était pas si grave. L'adolescent aux cheveux ébènes enleva son manteau et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

-Tu veux quelque chose à boire?

-Qu'as-tu?

-Hum, j'ai du thé, du café, de la bière, de la liqueur, du jus et de l'eau!, fit-il tachant de rendre l'air moins lourd avec un ton jovial et un joli sourire.

-De l'eau, s'il te plait.

-D'accord!, fit-il retournant dans la cuisine, il ressorti le verre d'eau a la main et de l'autre une Stella Artois. Tiens.

-Merci.

Kai regarda la bière dans la main de Rei, et détourna les yeux tristement. Rei ne manqua pas de remarquer le geste.

-Ça te dérange que je boive?

-Oh, non, non.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?, fit-il en posant sa bière sur la petite table qui se trouvait près du sofa.

-Rei, je…je ne sais pas comment commencer.

-Peu importe l'ordre de l'histoire, tant que sa sorte.

-Je…je vis avec Tala…, les yeux du Russe prirent une teinte étincelante, ses yeux voulait s'exprimer et faire tomber la pluie.

Rei resta silencieux cette fois, il ne pouvait pas obliger les mots à sortir. Il resta à contempler son ami qui essayait le plus possible de garder ses larmes pour lui.

-Je sors avec lui.

Rei se figea de surprise, jamais il n'aurait cru que Kai avait cette tendance, mais remis son visage avec une expression calmante.

-Cela doit faire 4 ans maintenant.

-Ça fait longtemps.

-Oui, c'est ça le problème…

-Pourquoi?

-Je ne l'ai jamais aimé…

-D'accord…, fit-il perplexe.

-Enfin, oui, il y a longtemps, lorsqu'il…

Les larmes de Kai trouvèrent leur sortie enfin, et il se détourna la tête, ne voulant pas se montrer aussi faible devant le Chinois. Mais son corps dut gentiment envelopper dans une étreinte paisible, chaude et angélique.

-Kai, fais moi confiance, tu peux tout me dire.

Kai se détendit dans cette étreinte, et enfonça son visage dans le chandail blanc de Rei, s'il ne le regardait pas, les mots sortiraient peut-être plus vite. Après un long respire Kai recommença son monologue.

-Tala me bat, je ne peux pas le quitter, peu importe ce que je fais ou que je dis, tout est mal! Je dois lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil! Je n'en peu plus, il m'a ramené au même point! J'ai l'impression de vivre avec mon grand-père, d'être retourné à l'abbaye. Rei j'ai essayé de la quitté, dit-il en montrant son visage défait au brunet, et j'ai eu le droit à une marque au fer! Je ne sais plus quoi faire!

Rei regarda à travers les doux yeux carmins brisés de son ancien capitaine, il devait l'aider, mais comment faire? Il pensa, retourna l'histoire dans sa tête.

-Kai…je…je ne sais pas trop comment t'aider, mais je te jure de trouver une solution. Si tu veux, tu peux rester chez moi quelques temps.

-Je…je veux pas être un poids.

-Si je te dis que tu peux. C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour toi, pour le moment.

-Merci, je te promet de pas sortir.

-Hein?

-Tala va me chercher…et je ne veux pas qu'il s'en prenne à toi.

-Je sais quand même me défendre Kai, tu n'as pas a avoir peur. Mais si toi tu te sens plus en sécurité chez moi sans sortir, fait ce que tu veux.

-D'accord, merci encore.

-C'est rien, des amis s'est fait pour ça. Allez on va allez se coucher! Sinon, moi je vais pas pouvoir aller travailler demain!

-Tu travailles?

-Oui dans un petit resto du coin. Tu peux venir si tu veux.

-…je verrai demain.

-D'accord. Allez tu peux aller dans ma chambre, je vais dormir sur le divan.

-Non, je vais dormir sur le divan, je m'incruste alors…

-C'est sois ça ou tu dors avec moi :P

-D'accord.

-ne?

-Je dormirai avec toi.

-ah? D'accord…tu veux prendre une douche?

-oui, d'accord.

-Tchu, je te prête de quoi dormir, attend.

Kai regarda Rei se précipiter dans sa chambre et revenir avec un grand chandail blanc, et une paire de short ample.

-C'est correct?

-Oui, merci. Où est la chambre de bain?

-c'est la salle du fond.

-D'accord, merci pour tout Rei. Je savais que je faisais le bon choix.

-Nah, merci à toi de me faire confiance comme ça.

Kai se força pour faire un petit sourire et se dirigea vers la salle.

-Rei?, fit-il en ne se retournant pas.

-Oui?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre toi et Bryan?

-Hein? Oh! RIEN!!!! Je te jure il n'y a rien entre Bryan et moi, on est qu'ami, même s'il a..enfin il est amoureux de moi, mais…

-D'accord, est-ce que tu l'aimes?

-Pas de cette manière, enfin pas pour le moment j'imagine.

-Alors tu as un faible pour lui?

-Pourquoi tu me pose toutes ces questions?

-Pour savoir si je dérangeais…

-Par curiosité? Tu n'as pas à t'en faire avec moi :D, je ne suis pas amoureux de qui que se soit, alors c'est pour ça que j'ai dit pas pour le moment. En plus, il est un ami, mais je ne le connais pas tant que ça. Il vit encore en Russie.

-Je savais pas.

-Je crois qu'il a dit qu'il allait bientôt déménager, mais bon :P tout n'est pas officiel.

-D'accord.

Kai reprit lentement sa marche vers la salle de bain. Posa les vêtements de Rei sur la cuvette fermée, et alla fermer la porte, mais la laissa entrebâiller, puis commença à se dévêtir. Commença a faire couler l'eau de la douche, et y pénétra lentement.

Rei de son côté, prit sa bière qui avait eu le temps de réchauffer un peu sur la table. Il la bu assez rapidement (à ne pas faire), puis se dirigea vers sa chambre, il commença par enlever son chandail, il avait chaud maintenant! Bonne idée la bière rapide, son corps était un peu plus mou que t'habitude, et lorsqu'il tenta d'enlever son pantalon, il perdit pied et tomba par terre…enfin pas totalement, deux mains chaudes se retrouvèrent s'entrelassant.

-Ça va?, fit une faible voix derrière lui.

-Oui, merci Kai, grâce à toi.

Kai l'aida à se remettre sur ses jambes et vu la difficulté de resté droit de Rei.

-Tu as bu?

-J'ai pas voulu gaspiller la bière, désolé. J'me sens plus très bien.

-…

-Pourquoi as-tu quelque chose contre la boisson?

-Tala devient encore plus violent dans ce temps là.

-oh, d'accord, désolé de te rappeler de mauvais souvenirs…

-T'en fais pas pour ça, tu n'es pas du tout comme lui. En plus t'as vu comme tu es mou après seulement une bière!

-Te moque pas, j'lé bu trop vite,hick!. Merde…

Kai sourit réellement cette fois, et ayant garder ses mains sur les hanches de Rei (ouais elles ont baisé…heu baissé), en enleva une et la porta au visage de Rei, remonta une mèche qui était tombée et lui empêchait de contemplé cette mer d'or pure ombragée par les effets de l'alcool.

Rei se mit soudain à rougir horriblement, d'après Kai, on aurait dit une jolie rose sans épine. Il venait enfin de s'apercevoir qu'il était très près…trèèèèèèèssssss près. Rei senti son cœur battre de manière affolée. Sa vision le laissait divaguer tranquillement vers un monde plus fin. La sang lui monta trop au visage et il s'évanouie. (Maudite boisson!)

Kai le retrappa, le serra contre lui et émit un petit rire sincère. Il prit Rei comme on prend une jeune mariée et le porta jusqu'au lit jumeau recouvert de douces peluches aux formes variées, mais tous de félins.

-Un chaton qui a un faible pour les chatons, tu es trop adorable.

Kai déposa gentiment le corps de son ami, et enleva les diverses peluches ouvrit les couvertures, puis il fini de lui enlever ses pantalons et le reprit dans ses bras afin de le déposer une seconde fois, mais sous les couvertures. Puis, même si l'espace était restreint il se coucha à ces côtés.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, une alarme sauvage se fit entendre. Kai sursauta faiblement, et s'aperçu que le destinataire de se cri matinale, lui, ne se réveillait pas, et qu'il était attaché à Kai comme un bébé singe s'attache à sa maman pour ne pas la perdre. Kai sourit, et voulu le laisser dormir un peu plus, mais il se souvint qu'il devait travailler. Il poka Rei dans les côtes, ce dernier émit un étrange son, mais ne se réveilla pas. Difficile de réveiller un chat! Il décida donc de se détacher de cette 'accolade' mais l'étreinte était puissante, puis on entendit un miaulement. Kai fut surpris, mais ne pu se soustraire au rire qui tentait de sortir violement. C'est à se moment que Rei ouvrit tranquillement les yeux, et découvrit un torse pâle mais bien foutu sous lui. Il s'assit tout de suite dans son lit et était très embarrassé. 

-Désolé Kai..je…

-Pas grave. Rei?

-Ne?, fit-il tout rouge.

-Tu miaules, tu le savais?

Rei rougit encore plus, si possible. Oh, non il l'avait entendu.

-Je…oui…je sais je suis bizarre!, fit-il en levant les bras violemment pour montré qu'il avait honte, et qu'il savait déjà qu'il était étrange.

-Je trouve sa mignon, calme toi.

Encore la jolie pivoine!

-Heu c'est pas mignon du tout…

-Tu ronronnes aussi?

-…moui…

Kai sourit, être avec Rei était tellement confortable, tellement paisible. Il se redressa sur le lit, et fit un câlin à Rei.

-Merci.

Rei fut surpris d'un tel geste, mais le rendit quand même à son destinataire.

-Pourquoi tu me remercies?

-J'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Tu es tellement apaisant, dit-il tout en enlevant une autre mèche rebelle des yeux de Rei, tu es tellement merveilleux, dit-il en collant son front contre celui de Rei, Je ne voudrais jamais me réveiller, ou sortir de se paradis. Je veux rester comme ça, avec toi.

-Heu, merci Kai…mais tu sais, ça ressemble plus à une déclaration que d'autre chose, fit-il avec un ton blagueur.

-Et si c'était ça?

Rei ouvrit rapidement les yeux et se mit a rougir, lui qui reprenait sa vraie couleur!

-Kai ne dit pas de sottises!

-petit rire Désolé, c'était de mauvais goût.

Puis Kai se leva et sorti de la chambre. Rei resta seul dans son lit, et se demanda pourquoi il avait tant envie que Kai est dit la vérité, et il avait mal…son cœur se resserrait tranquillement, il aurait voulu que se soit vrai?

* * *

Bon moi qui voulait faire un one-shot! M'a faire une two-shot? Oh l'atmosphère à changé, rei est un purificateur d'air lol! En tout cas, moi je trouve que kai change beaucoup de comportement :S 

En tout cas, un Kai ki pleur, c,est tellement difficile a imaginer que g bloquer à se niveau là pour écrire la fic (bin la 2e partie du premier chapitre!)

(oh juste comme sa g commencer le chaoitre ya deux semaines, jaurais pu le poster mais je voulais un one-shot, et vous voyez pas de one-shot c comme hyper long! ya déjà au delà de 3000 mots (oui pour moi c gros) parce qu'à l'école je fais des texte de 300 mots gros max...pis sa fait un bout ke j,ai pas écrit!)

En tout cas, je recommence tranquillement à écrire, et a avoir de l'imagination…ouais c long bordel vous pouvez le dire!

Je dois me remettre à travailler sur fairy land jsuis trop nulle!

Jenfia-ouais, ya pas de torture, mais une c'est glisser, non?

Soso-hein où sa? Merde! Où?

Kyky-moi non plus jlé pas vu

Ria-Moi oui

Bunny-Ouais moi itou je sais, je serais mal placé…mais je devais lui laissé écrire quelque chose (Oh pour ceux qui cherche, c juste une espèce de rappel du passé en torture de Kai, c'est pas si gros que sa, mais bon :P)

Jenfia-AHAH, jlé marqué au fer

Tala-NON c moi!

JenJen-¬¬ t un gros nulle tasse toi! A moi les mérite

Tala-pff t folle

JenJen- et tu sais pas comment D

Soso-Oh la g peur pour Tala

Rei-Jsuis pas torturé? Yeah!

Kai-Parle pas trop vite…Et depuis quand je pleur moi!

Bunny-Depuis aujourd'hui TTTT

Kai-Ma faire du ragout de lapine!

Rei-Fait pas sa!

Tala-Kai m'appartient dance

Kai-tU rêves pauv'e tache!

Tala-O.o

Kai-Jsuis a personne!

Rei-Même pas à moi:(

Kai-…

Tala-pff se fait diriger par un Uke

Kai-Ta geule, Rei me dirige pas, et SI jamais j,appartiens a quelqu'un c'est juste pour lui faire plaisir, et c'est a Rei!

Rei-Yeah! Kai jveux un calin

Kai-T'auras pas que ça clin d'oeil

Rei-Yeah!…hein koi?

rei est kidnappé

JenJen-heu c pas un peu n'importe quoi là?

Bunny-oui…En tout cas, si vous avez aimé dites le moi sinon je fais pas la suite.

Jenjen-pis jvous bouffe tout cru!

Soso-dégeu…vais aller jouer aux cartes ak kyky

Kyky-yeah!

Bunny-je viens!

JenJen-on veux pas le savoir! M'en va faire regretter à Tala ses paroles

Tala-heu, on est dans un pays libre?

JenJen-rêve toujours, j'temmène à _JenJenLand, the land of no return_ :P

Tala-ravale Oh déesse de la beauté et de la cruauté?

JenJen-rêves même pas D


	2. Suicide

_**Titre:**__Weight of the world_

_**Auteures :**__Bunnylillyl_

_**Déclaration **__: Yaoi, C'est moi qui est écrit ça ? Mais c'est trop bon…c'est pas moi, ça se peut pas…la suite…sera-t-elle aussi bonne ?Oh, et ça fait une vie, je sais._

« Loving you is suicide,

And my world's about to break,

And…I had as much as I can take

And love is a long way down »-Suicide, Rihanna

_Puis Kai se leva et sorti de la chambre. Rei resta seul dans son lit, et se demanda pourquoi il avait tant envie que Kai est dit la vérité, et il avait mal…son cœur se resserrait tranquillement, il aurait voulu que se soit vrai?_

Rei se décida à faire de même que Kai, mais ne manqua pas de refaire son lit, les couvertures avaient bougé plus qu'à son habitude la dernière nuit. Il se dirigea ensuite vers sa salle de bain, se déshabilla et passa sa tête sous l'eau froide qui commençait sa descente sur son corps, formant des perles, puis des ruisseaux sur sa peau claire, mais saine, pas comme celle si malade de Kai. Il avait gardé ses muscles, mais aussi son teint si pâle. Il soupira un peu et décida de repenser à tout ça après sa douche, sinon, il le savait, il resterait sous l'eau une éternité. Il prit la bouteille de shampoing au coconut et ananas, en plaça une grande quantité dans sa main et commença à laver ses longs cheveux noirs. Cependant, quelque chose n'allait toujours pas, il le savait, son esprit ne cessait de retourner la situation de son ami dans sa tête. Il devrait, non il devait l'aider. Il lui avait confiance et avait risqué sa sécurité en allant chercher l'aide de Rei. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser tomber, mais que faire ?

-Aïe !

Penser à autre chose quand on se lave les cheveux, ça peut être dangereux, il avait laissé couler du savon dans ses yeux, brillant ! Il chercha à tâtons une débarbouillette pour aider le savon à partir, les yeux fermés. Pas plus brillant, il glissa sur ses cheveux et tomba sur le derrière dans sa douche, frappa sa tête sur le bord de la douche, tout ça dans un vacarme impossible. Ce ne prit même pas trente secondes pour que Kai arrive et de l'autre côté de la porte pousse de la voix rauque et puissante (sans oublier sexy) un :

-Rei, ça va ?

-…Oui, répondit-il, pour ensuite ajouter un faible, enfin je crois.

-Tu as besoin d'aide ?

Rei rougit à la pensée de laisser Kai entré avec lui sous la douche. Voir l'eau perlé sur le corps musclé de son ancien capitaine, voir ses yeux rouges se couvrir de…Oh là ! Rei s'arrêta sec, s'étaient quoi toutes ces pensées qui trouvaient refuge dans son esprit ? Il essaya de se remonter sans aide extérieur et il réussit. Au moins ça de fait.

-Non, ça va aller, j'ai juste glissé.

-Ok.

Le jeune chinois s'en voulu un peu intérieurement, mais c'était pour le mieux. Dans ses délires, il avait presque oublié la grosse cicatrice qu'il avait sur l'abdomen et celle à l'épaule visible de dos, comme de face. Kai s'inquièterait et ce n'était pas nécessaire, puisque Kai lui-même avait assez de problème. Il remerciait les dieux que Kai, en se précipitant, n'ait pas ouvert la porte de la salle de bain. Il décida de stopper l'eau de la pomme douche, enroula une serviette au tour de sa taille et sortit de la douche de verre. Il se regarda dans le miroir et pu apercevoir le rouge de ses yeux, pas surprenant. Il faudrait faire avec et il empoigna une serviette jaune brodé, cadeau de Mariah, pour sécher sa chevelure soyeuse. En retirant la serviette, il vit une tache rouge. Il repassa la serviette au même endroit et une autre tache s'était formé.

-Génial, y'a fallu que je me blesse en tombant.

En espérant qu'il cicatriserait vite, il décida de laisser la blessure à l'air libre, mais de ne pas porter de chandail pâle, on ne pouvait jamais savoir. Il ouvrit la porte et scruta tranquillement pour savoir si Kai était dans sa chambre ou non. Heureusement, il n'y était pas. Il se dépêcha de sortir et d'aller verrouiller sa porte. Puis commença à se changer. Il prit un chandail noir aux bordures rouges, les deux séparations de l'encolure en triangle étaient reliées par un cordon de soie rouge. Puis, prit ses pantalons qu'il enfila, une paire noire accompagné d'une chaîne argentée, d'où pendant une autre chaîne avec un pendentif en forme de tigre aux yeux rubis. Puis, il peigna ses cheveux, il était toujours aussi heureux d'utiliser du conditionner, ensuite, il monta ses cheveux en une haute queue de cheval qui touchait par terre et les remonta encore une peu en toque, laissant les cheveux à trois centimètres du sol. Une fois sa toilette fini, il sorti de sa chambre et huma une douce odeur de café dans l'air. Kai avait préparé en préparé ? Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et vit Kai au fourneau, la scène était trop mignonne. Rei sourit et gloussa faiblement, se qui ne manqua pas de se faire entendre par Kai. Il se retourna et vu le sourire de Rei et, lui-même, finit par esquisser un faible sourire.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

-Hein ? Oh ! Rien, ce n'est pas commun.

-De quoi ?

-De voir quelqu'un d'autre dans ma cuisine, c'est mignon.

-Mignon ?

-C'est un peu triste de vivre seul. Désolé.

Rei s'était empressé de s'excuser et Kai le regarda étrangement.

-Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?

-Ah ! Je ne sais pas trop, j'imagine que je suis mélancolique. J'aime bien quand c'est un peu bruyant, j'imagine.

Réponse assez évasive, qui semblait décidément cacher quelque chose, pensa Kai. Mais, si Rei ne voulait pas parler, il ne l'obligerait pas.

-Tu as préparé quelque chose à manger ?

-Oui, désolé, je me suis permis de chercher un peu dans tes armoires.

-C'est pas grave, je t'avais dit de faire comme chez toi. Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Des crêpes accompagnées de yaourt nature aux céréales et au coulis de fruits.

-J'avais ça chez moi ?

-Il me semble, ouais.

Les deux jeunes adultes se mirent à table et commencèrent leur déjeuner dans la simplicité et la joie, jusqu'à se que Rei remarqua l'heure et engloutit tout d'un coup. Il était en retard génial !

-Ah merde ! Stupide chat !

Kai regarda Rei s'insulter en se trompant de soulier et en s'enfargeant dans ses propres _pattes_. Il vit le Chinois cherche ses clés qui se trouvaient déjà dans ses poches et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Pourquoi est-ce que ses jours avec Tala ne ressemblaient pas à ça ? Comment faisait Rei pour lui faire oublier la noirceur des 4 dernières années en seulement une nuit ? Kai se sentait si bien à ce moment précis.

Rei allait pour ouvrir la porte, mais il se retourna en direction du bleu tatoué.

-Tu viens avec moi ? Ou tu restes ici ?

Kai se figea. Rei avait sa réponse, il ouvrit donc la porte et s'apprêta à sortir quand il aperçu une tête rousse directement devant lui. Il se figea à son tour. Tala.

Il avait grandit depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait vu le russe, Rei n'en revenait pas. Il était petit de nature, mais là il avait l'impression d'avoir bu la potion d'Alice, ou d'être un nain. Ses yeux lui glaçaient le sang, le chaton n'avait pas de difficulté à croire l'histoire de son capitaine, une fois devant se colosse. Il recula un peu de peur. Il avait promis à Kai de l'aider, mais en voyant le monstre devant lui, il commença sérieusement à en douter.

-Tala ?, fit un Kai apeuré qui lui aussi avait reculé de plusieurs pas. Que…comment es-tu arrivé ici ?

-Tu croyais vraiment que j'étais si stupide ?

-…hein ?

-Je savais très bien que si tu partais ça serait pour aller voir ton Chinois. C'était juste normal de toujours savoir où il habitait.

-Tu m'as fait suivre ?

-Un problème ?, dit-il d'un ton menaçant en directement du nain.

-Il n'a rien à voir la dedans, tu le sais !, s'empressa de préciser Kai, qui, plus les secondes s'écoulaient, commençait changer de visage, le déformait de peur.

-Tu l'as mêlé à tout ça, tu es responsable de ce qui va lui arriver, tu le savais, je t'avais averti. Tu le savais depuis le début, mon ange.

Tala mit sa main dans ses poches et en ressortit un jack-knife. La lame une fois sortit de son écrin brillait de mille feux sous la lumière du portique d'entrée de l'appartement de Rei, qui ne manqua pas de se reflété dans les yeux ambrés qui s'écartèrent de peur. Le jeune Chinois recula de quelques pas, puis se remit de ses émotions et fronça les sourcils, ce qui ne manqua pas de surprendre le Russe de 6 pieds 6, qui sembla un peu se déstabiliser. Il était habitué de voir la peur s'afficher dans les yeux de ses victimes, personne n'osait se rebeller face à lui. Même les inconnus n'osait le regarder dans les yeux, on s'écartait sur son chemin sans même le connaître tellement son aura était imposante. Il ne comprenait pas comment l'autre nabot pouvait ne pas ressentir se que tout le monde avait pu avant.

-T'es stupide ou quoi ?, dit-il, en ayant l'impression d'avoir trouvé la raison de sa réaction.

Rei ne se rabaissa pas à répondre à une question si ridicule, puisqu'il savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Tala avait un point faible, il ne le trouverait certes pas tout de suite, mais cela ne manquerait pas et si jamais il ne le trouvait pas, Tala était un homme, le mettre à terre serait facile en descendant en bas de la ceinture. Bon, il le savait, ce n'était pas très 'juste' comme coup entre gars, mais si sa vie en dépendait, qui s'en souciait ? Si le roux avait besoin d'un artifice tel que son couteau, il n'était pas très imaginatif. Et tout le monde le sait, une arme peut toujours se retourner contre son propriétaire…et Rei l'avait déjà expérimenté auparavant.

Tala qui n'avait toujours pas eu de réponse devint rouge de colère. Il prit Rei par le collet et le colla contre le mur violemment. Un simple crie retentit, mais rien de plus. Ah ! oui, un sourire de la part de sa victime. Il souriait ! Quelque chose était forcément dérangé. Même Kai ne comprenait pas.

-Rei ?, fit Kai, incrédule devant cette scène.

Celui qui venait de se faire interpeler regarda dans la direction de Kai et lui lança un regard voulant dire : « Me dit pas que c'est ça qui te traumatise ? » Le regard de Kai se brisa, qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

-J'espère que ce n'est pas toute ta force ?, questionna le jeune aux cheveux ébènes qui semblait un peu amusé de la situation.

-Tu es maso ou quoi ? Tu en redemandes ?, s'exclama Tala qui commençait à trouver cette situation plutôt plaisante.

-Bah, disons que je m'attendais à mieux que ça. Bryan est plus épeurant que toi.

Tala fronça les sourcils, la comparaison ne lui plaisait pas. Lui, être inférieur à ce gros balourd imbécile ? Non, jamais. Si le jeune oriental le cherchait et bien il le trouverait. Il empoigna son couteau de la droite et l'enfonça dans le bras gauche dénudé de sa proie. Il regretterait ses paroles, Tala se le promettait.

-Tala, non !, s'écria Kai, qui se contentait de regarder à distance.

Mais, de son côté, Rei ne fit qu'une petite inspiration nasale, se qui déplut grandement l'attaquant, qui serra ses dents. Il n'avait pas entendu le crie qu'il voulait tant entendre sortir de ces douces lèvres rouges comme les framboises. Il devait trouvé autre chose et vite, quelque chose qui surprendrait le chaton, quelque chose de sadique. Il voulait lui faire comprendre que Bryan n'était rien comparé à lui. C'est à ce moment qu'il se rappela que Rei avait été très têtu dans son match contre la brute mauve, cela lui avait même était presque fatal, il dût se faire emmener d'urgence à l'hôpital après s'être évanoui. Tala compris que sa proie était quand même habitué à un certain niveau de douleur, il devrait se surpasser. Il comprenait maintenant un peu sa réaction de tout à l'heure. Rei n'était peut-être pas un adepte du masochisme, mais il avait surement été maltraité auparavant, probablement dans son enfance, puisque depuis leur première rencontre, il avait su endurer la douleur. Il la connaissait peut-être même aussi bien que ceux élevé à l'abbaye. Cependant, il en doutait quand même un peu. Il aimait bien l'idée que cela soit quelque chose d'excitant pour la plus petit. S'il ne parvenait pas à le briser, comme il avait réussi avec Kai, il pourrait quand même avoir la satisfaction d'avoir taché son image auprès de son amant. Tala le savait, Kai estimait plus que tout Rei, il l'aimait énormément, il lui faisait confiance, il était ce que lui-même ne pouvait pas être, il était celui qui rayonnait. Rei, dans l'imaginaire de Kai, était presque trop parfait, c'était si visible. Depuis le début, le russe avait eu la sensation que Kai ne regardait pas, qu'il avait quelqu'un d'autre à l'esprit, et ce quelqu'un d'autre n'était nul autre que le porteur de Byakko. Il le voyait toujours dans le reflet de ses yeux, son regard se portait toujours sur lui. Il s'inquiétait de la santé de cet autre membre de son équipe, bien plus que pour n'importe qui d'autre. Tala en avait été jaloux depuis le début, c'est la raison pour laquelle il avait obligé Kai a coupé tous les liens qu'il avait avec les autres. Rei avait toujours été de trop dans le portrait. Qui sait, il aurait peut-être pu être l'amant idéal que Kai voulait ? Lui-même en doutait, mais il savait qu'il n'aurait pas été aussi…comment dire, dirigeant ? Il aimait quand même bien l'idée de rabaisser le Chinois aux yeux de son copain. Le rendre à son niveau. Une créature qui vit dans par et pour la souffrance. D'un coté comme de l'autre, il y gagnerait. Soit il brisait le Chinois, soit il le désacralisait. Son idée était faite.

Il décida de commencer par une rotation de son couteau dans la plaie fraîche de l'Alice rétrécit, mais Rei ne poussa aucun crie, comme il s'y attendait, mais comme il préparer la plaie, il s'en moqua. Il sorti son couteau et le replanta dans la chair de l'Oriental, mais cette fois, dans son épaule droite. Toujours aucun cri, il encaissait bien, ça s'en était la preuve. Il enfonça encore plus profondément son couteau, rentrant le manche un peu dans la plaie, attachant ainsi le pauvre félin au mur. Il ne pourrait pas bouger…à moins de se blesser d'avantage et, il le savait, Kai ne ferait rien, il resterait figé sur place à regarder la scène impuissant. Il l'avait bien dressé, il en était fier. Lorsqu'il lâcha le couteau, Rei fut un peu surpris et une larme essayait de s'afficher. Tala ne manqua pas de remarquer ce détail, il en profita pour lécher la paupière. Rei fit un petit bruit de surprise, ça il ne l'attendait pas, tout comme l'autre Russe qui s'était accoter faiblement au mur tant la stupéfaction lui était grande. Il commençait enfin a recevoir de l'attention de la part de sa proie, il était tellement extatique. Il continuerait dans cette lancée. Il baissa sa tête à la hauteur de la première blessure, il y inséra lentement la langue, il pouvait gouter la tendre chair et le sang de sa victime, il continua à pousser son organe entre les fentes fraichement découpées. Il aimait la sensation que cela lui procurait, mais il dût se contrainte à retirer son muscle de son nouvel habitacle, il trouvait la coupure trop petite à son goût, il incéra donc ses dents supérieurs dans la plaie et ferma sa mâchoire avec force contre la peau et tira doucement pour commencer, puis d'un coup sec.

-AAaaaaaaaaahhhh !!!!, s'écria Rei.

Tala avait réussit à le faire souffrir assez pour que cela le fasse crier, mais à ce même moment, il remarqua que le regard du plus jeune était nuageux, il reconnaîtrait se regard partout. Sa première idée était la bonne, mais il chercha quand même à vérifier. Il passa son genou entre les cuisses de l'Oriental. Bingo. Il était excité.

-Ahahah, pouffa-t-il en riant. On est une vraie pute à ce que je vois.

Kai ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui se disait, il était rouge de rage, mais il savait qu'il était impuissant, il ne pouvait que regarder son amant déchirer l'ange qui ne bougeait toujours pas. Ange qui se teintait de rouge un peu plus chaque seconde. Mais quelque part, dans son cœur, le rouge n'était pas la seule présence, un teinte de vert s'y mêlait même. Il ne pouvait pas non plus dire pourquoi, mais il était jaloux. Jaloux de qui ? Jaloux de quoi ? On ne s'occupait pas non plus de lui, était-ce la raison de cette teinte verdâtre qui prenait de plus en plus de place dans son cœur. Et qui semblait se déverser aussi rapidement que le sang du chaton tout au long de son bras et qui trouvait refuge sur le plancher rayonnant fraîchement ciré de ce si bel appartement qui quelques minutes plutôt était la scène d'un si beau théâtre. Pourquoi tout devait toujours s'assombrir lorsqu'il entrait en scène ? Du jardin à la cours, peut importe la position, il était de trop dans le portrait. Un comédien qui n'avait pas sa place dans cet acte, ni dans n'importe quel autre dans la vie de Rei. Il était tragédien et il devrait le rester. Il le comprenait, mais trop tard.

Bunny-Ah merdouilleuh~, je voulais finir là a un two-shot, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai avec cette histoire moi, quand elle décide de s'écrire elle n'arrête plus !...ce qui l'arrête c'est mes cours qui doivent avoir lieu, grosse crasse. Mais bon, c'est pas trop grave. Au moins, ça veut dire que l'histoire veut continuer et qu'Elle finit par avancé de par elle-même se qui devrait me faire peur. Bon, changement. Ici, c'est seulement Bunny, vous ferez avec elle, la lapine paresseuse. En passant, je ne croyais pas que ça deviendrait Gore, mais je crois que Tala aime ça maltraité Rei...alors, bon. La vie est une chose bien curieuse, vous ne trouvez pas. J'ai eu un bon haut le coeur quand Tala rentre sa langue dans la plaie et ensuite qu'il mord et ark...j'arrête. Disons que c'est aussi une des raisons qui ont fait de ce chapitre une beauté ? Non, c'est pas vrai, c'est même médiocre. Je peux le dire, puisqu'il vient de naitre de mes entrailles. Dans quelques temps je le trouverai peut-être bon, qui sait ???


	3. Ordinary World

_**Titre:**__Weight of the world_

_**Auteures :**__Bunnylillyl_

_**Déclaration **__: La suite ? Ça à bin l'air. Je veux finir celle-ci, ensuite on passera à une autre, peut-être. C'était rapide, non?_

« But still I can't escape the ghost of you  
What is happening to me crazy some would say  
Where is the life that I recognize, gone away. »-Ordinary World, RED

_ Du jardin à la cours, peut importe la position, il était de trop dans le portrait. Un comédien qui n'avait pas sa place dans cet acte, ni dans n'importe quel autre dans la vie de Rei. Il était tragédien et il devrait le rester. Il le comprenait, mais trop tard._

Perdu dans ses divagations ténébreuses, le Russe se recroquevilla sur lui-même, il n'osait plus regarder, de toute manière ses émotions étaient tellement chamboulées. Il se perdait dans son monde imaginaire, le même qui lui permettait de rester au près de Tala, il avait imaginé ce rêve de toute pièce, un monde où tout allait comme il l'avait toujours désiré. Un monde si loin de la réalité, un film qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête, un éclat de joie, de bonheur, de lumière dans son triste monde. Fictif. Irréel. Perdu. Oublié. Il pouvait tout oublier, aux cris sanglants et perçant de son ami a à peine quelques mètres de lui, aux rires sadiques de son amant. Un délire de mon a enregistré dans son esprit déjà troublé.

Il aurait dû endurer ce que la vie lui avait offert, au lieu de fantasmer sur quelque chose qui serait toujours hors de porté. À cause de sa stupidité, il avait entraîné la seule personne qui ne devrait pas souffrir, la seule à qui il ne voulait pas amener le mauvais œil.

De l'autre côté de son rêve, une scène atroce se produisait. Un acte sanglant, un crime pour tous. Mais Kai ne voyait rien. Il s'était effacé de ce tableau. Il s'était supprimé de l'univers qui l'encerclait, tandis que celui qu'il portait si fièrement dans cœur aurait eu besoin de lui. Toute souffrance éliminé, il ne ressentait plus rien. Noir total.

------

Tala avait le moment de sa vie, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait à sa pauvre victime, qui perdu dans une espèce de délire fantasmagorique, ne pouvait rien faire contre lui. Kai lui résistait toujours un peu, celui-ci non. Il était là à se laisser dévorer de l'extérieur. Tala n'avait jamais vraiment cru au cannibalisme, mais le goût de la chair si tendre du chinois le rendait fou. C'était vrai, la meilleure des viandes est bien celle de l'Homme et si on le lui permettait, surtout le chinois. La nourriture orientale avait pourtant le dont de le rendre malade, mais étrangement c'était différent, très différent. À chaque morsure, il sentait un besoin animal le ronger de l'intérieur. Quel sentiment magnifique. Ah! Et ces cris de douleurs qui résonnaient dans l'air, une jouissance qu'il n'avait encore jamais connu. Oh! Quel délice. Dur comme le fer, il n'en pouvait plus, il reprit son couteau de l'épaule de l'autre homme, qui tomba tout de suite par terre. Il ne pouvait plus se tenir sur ses jambes, la douleur était insupportable, tout comme le plaisir qu'il ressentait. Il savait que tout cela était déviant, mais il ne pouvait contenir se qu'il ressentait. La douleur était si bonne. Tala était tellement cruel.

Tala s'agenouilla, se mettant au même niveau que la touche d'ébène. Avec son couteau à la main et son sourire maniaque, il s'empressa de collé la lame dans le collet du chandail en « V » qui ornait malicieusement son torse. Il découpa le tissue qui ne lui résista aucunement, tout en prenant bien soin de découpé la chair qui s'était caché derrière lui. Mais, il n'arriva pas à destination, puisqu'il remarqua une grande cicatrice à peu près au même endroit que celle qu'il était en train de tracer. Il déchira donc le chandail, enfin, ce qu'il pouvait bien en rester. Il vit qu'elle se rendait jusqu'aux poils à la croisée des chemins, puis, elle n'était plus. Il remarqua aussi une autre cicatrise, à l'autre épaule, une marque de balle. Il arrêta ses actions.

-Tu t'es fait tirer dessus?, dit-il sans vraiment sans apercevoir, comme si cette phrase n'était envoyé qu'à lui-même et à personne d'autre.

Rei toujours aussi perdu dans ses nuages, semblait se réveiller peu à peu. Tala avait dit quelque chose? Il tenta de concentrer son esprit sur les quelques sons qu'il avait pu enregistrer. Tirer? Su? Tirer su quoi? Tirer sur quoi...? Puis, son esprit revint des limbes. Remarqua le couteau échappé à côtés de Tala, s'était sa chance! Il vola le couteau et le planta directement dans la gorge de Tala, puis le retira aussi rapidement qu'il l'avait planté. Le sang gicla et recouvrit automatiquement le torse dénudé de Rei qui n'oublia pas de fermé les yeux, laissant ainsi le fruit de sa victoire se déversé sur lui, couler tout le long de son être. Une sensation qu'il avait oubliée.

Un cri fut la dernière chose qui se fut entendre de la part du roux, ensuite un grand silence, Rei profitait du spectacle, le corps de son agresseur qui se tortillait cherchant à arrêter le fleuve qui coulait par terre. Il avait ressentit un bonheur incommensurable quelques minutes avant, il avait connu la sensation ultime du plaisir. Il mourrait donc en paix. Il aurait voulu s'amuser un peu plus, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment espérer trouver une sensation plus forte que celle qui avait eu dans ses quelques minutes de cannibalisme sadique. Un sourire s'afficha sur son cadavre encore tout chaud, ou n'était-ce qu'un simple rictus, un dernier spasme?

Rei s'amusait de la scène, son appartement avait pris une teinte si artistique. Il en jouissait. Il n'en pouvait plus, toutes ses sensations l'amenèrent à son paroxysme, il éclata de plaisir. Un rire macabre qui venait des entrailles, de l'être éternel qui se cache en chacun de nous, la partie sombre qui se terre dans notre subconscient mais qui sort si sauvagement, comme une bête sauvage, rien de nous fait plus plaisir que la douleur des autres. On se libère de nos barrières, on brise les charnières connues, on rencontre la nouveauté, on se perd dans le désir sauvage de l'innovation sanguinaire. Le monstre présent à l'intérieur de nous. Un monstre qui ne saurait être rassasié, un monstre curieux qui ne veut que voir le massacre et le rouge. Rei avait un coté sombre bien plus prononcé que quiconque ne pouvait imaginer. Il ne trouvait plus sa place dans ce monde si normal, qui ne se perdait pas dans la démesure du grotesque. Il était dans son monde, le sien différait de celui du Russe bleuté. Pendant que le bleu cherchait un monde paisible sans contrainte où les pouliches de toutes les couleurs volent gentiment dans un ciel bonbon rempli d'arc-en-ciel, celui du chinois était sombre teinté de rouge, une couleur puissante représentant l'agressivité qui s'était caché dans son cœur, qui était refoulé depuis que Bryan l'avait sauvé des griffes du boss de la mafia chinoise, il y a de cela un an. Rei se souvenait si bien de tout ce plaisir qui le gardait réveiller chaque nuit. Oh! La douleur qu'on lui infligeait, celle qu'il infligeait, comment avait-il pu oublier? Comment oublier ce monstre qui se terrait dans son cœur? Comment oublié son passant si plaisant aux contacts si infime du mauve glacé?

Mais, ses pensées furent soudainement coupées par un rire dans un coin de son appartement. Il releva la tête et vit le visage détendu de Kai qui souriait comme un enfant pure n'ayant jamais souffert les affres du monde extérieur. Rei lui-même ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, mais ce n'était pas aussi pur. Perdu dans ses ténèbres passées Rei contemplait la créature devant lui, comme un félin traque sa proie. Il se plaça à quatre pattes et courba son échine, tendant l'oreille aux bruits environnants. PLAISIR.

Il s'apprêtait à sauter quand il entendit un bruit derrière lui, il se retourna rapidement et vit Bryan qui se tenait horrifié devant ce théâtre grenat. Il ne savait pas comment réagir, Rei avait-il sombré à nouveau dans cet hypnose groseille qu'on lui avait inculqué depuis sa perte dans les montagnes perdues de sa Chine natale?

-Rei?, s'inquiéta-t-il, cherchant toujours à savoir qui était le propriétaire de tout ce fluide qui ornait soigneusement le parquet cerisier de son amour.

Il s'approcha du félin doucement, puis s'agenouilla près de lui. La tête de Rei prit une petite inclinaison sur la droite, s'interrogeant sur la suite de ses actions. Il était retourné au monde animal, un esprit d'enfant perdu dans un jeu barbare, où seul le plus puissant devait survivre. Il était dans le même état lorsque Bryan l'avait trouvé. Il posa tendrement sa main sur la tête du félin et le caressa, son animal domestiqué se calma automatiquement. Mais le lilas pensa soudainement à quelque chose, il allait attaquer quelque chose, mais quoi? Il détourna donc son regard vers la 'proie' de son Chinois adoré.

-Kai?

Il ne savait pas quoi pensé en voyant son 'ami' d'enfance si prit avec ses démons intérieurs, accroupi dans un coin de la pièce se basculant d'avant en arrière riant seul, comme un autiste prit dans son monde. Celui qu'il avait toujours vu comme étant une image incassable, celui dont le cœur était de glace, son ancien capitaine retourner 15 ans en arrière enchaîner à un monde irréel. Puis, il pouffa de rire. Celui dont il avait peur du retour n'était rien de plus qu'une proie. Il avait toujours la crainte de revoir Kai dans les parages, collé à Rei. Non, mais de quoi rire! Rei ne voudrait jamais d'un faible, comme lui. Il retourna son attention au chinois, il savait ce dont il avait besoin, il était ce qu'il désirait. Il décida donc de tirer profit une dernière fois de l'hypnose malsaine de Rei, il souffla quelques mots à son oreille, et la bête se réveilla. Sauta sur Kai, qui se réveilla soudainement de son monde et poussa un cri de surprise en voyant cette masse sombre tombé lourdement sur lui, cherchant à mordre son cou d'une attaque violente par des crocs acérés.

-Rei?, s'étouffa-t-il en cherchant à se défendre.

Non, il n'avait pas entendu, il continuait à chercher sa jugulaire. Mais qu'était-il arrivé à cet ange pour qu'il se transforme en cette bête assoiffée de sang? Il ne pouvait comprendre, mais il savait qu'il était quand même plus fort que son prédateur. Il poussa Rei et leurs positions furent renversé, Kai se tenait par-dessus le tigre blanc, colla ses deux poignets au sol et coinça ses jambes avec les siennes. C'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua les traces que Tala avait laissé, toutes ses morsures un peu partout, de gros trou où le sang coulait abondamment et qui n'était plus recouvert par de la chair albâtre. On aurait dit qu'un rat fait un festin du corps de l'oriental, puis il remarqua aussi cette grande coupure qui se tenait au même endroit qu'une cicatrice longue de plus de 30 centimètres, accompagné d'un trou de balle cicatrisée ainsi qu'une lourde ouverture au couteau à ses bras. Il relâcha un peu les membres de son attaquant, comment avait-il pu ne pas voir la souffrance de Rei? Ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Il pencha sa tête et la pausa près de la clavicule qui n'était pas trop amoché. Ses larmes découlèrent dans le cou de son ami qui l'embrassa tendrement. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir souffert, il se pouvait même que Rei est souffert bien plus que lui, c'était probablement lui qui avait le plus besoin d'être sauvé. Mais il n'avait pas demandé d'aider, il avait laissé de côté ses tourments pour écouter les siens. Rei, même si en ce moment il ne le reconnaissait plus, était sans aucun doute un ange, pu importe ses défauts, il était pour lui ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus dans son monde teintés d'horreurs. Il laissa son emprise et laissa Rei faire se qu'il pouvait bien vouloir. Il ne demanderait plus rien à la vie. Il en était las, et s'il devait mourir que ce soit par les mains de la personne qu'il aimait le plus.

Rei releva la tête et regarda celui qui se trouvait devant lui, puis, tout d'un coup les primevères éclatèrent en rouge d'amertume et de mélancolie.

~Fin~

* * *

Bunny-Vous ne vous attendiez surement pas à ça! Qu'est-il arrivé finalement? Vous pouvez bien le savoir si vous cherchez les indices. Hé bien, voilà ce qui met une fin à cette histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu chers lecteurs/trices. Je vais essayer de continuer à vous apporter des fins à certaines histoires. Je vous aime :P le chapitre est plus court, mais je m'en fous en fait. J'espère aussi que vous prendrez le temps d'écouter les trois chansons qui commence les chapitres, elles sont fantastiques.


End file.
